Complicaciones
by SabiaAtenea
Summary: En el momento más alto de sus carreras se vuelven a encontrar despertando recuerdos que creían dormidos. ¿Podrán olvidar los que un día los separó?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me entretengo con ellos y la historia me pertenece.

Aquí les traigo una nueva historia.

Espero les guste!

* * *

Me miraba en el espejo viendo como me quedaba el vestido que había comprado para esta fiesta de celebración de la Asociación de Abogados.

-¡Maldita fiesta! ¡Maldito vestido! – refunfuñaba tratando de cerrarme el broche en la espalda de este.

Era un hermoso vestido verde agua que dejaba mis hombros al descubierto y con un adorno de perlas alrededor de mi cuello como único detalle que lo hacia resaltar. Cuando lo vi en la tienda me vi perfectamente en él, sencillamente era para mí, y mi asistente lo aprobó inmediatamente.

-Listo, ahora a ponerme los zapatos y salimos – me dije a mi misma.

Con tacones de catorce centímetros dorados y bolso a juego, salí de mi habitación para poder tomarme un vaso de whisky dándome valor que necesitaba, además tenía muy claro que me encontraría con más de alguna persona desagradable y asquerosa del mundo de los abogados.

Sobre todo con una que ni en mis peores pesadillas que no me gustaría volver a encontrarme. Pero como siempre todos los demonios vuelven y mi amigo personal podría hacerlo aparecer para hacerme la noche más divertida.

En mi auto con dirección a unos de los más prestigiosos hoteles de Chicago Trum International donde se llevaría a cabo la bendita celebración.

Si por mí fuere estaría en casa, en cama relajándome antes de poder comenzar el famoso juicio del caso del señor Thomas.

Pero a mi jefe le se le ocurrió convocarme y comprometiéndome explícitamente a que no debía faltar sobre todo ahora que me habían ascendido dejando de ser la ayudante de uno de los más controversiales abogados a ser la abogada titular del caso más importante en estos días.

Estaba tan ansiosa y nerviosa a la vez, todo había pasado tan rápido, bueno ni tanto llevaba trabajando seis años en este bufete, era el más prestigioso de Chicago y tenía tiempo ayudando en los casos de homicidios a James, el cual había sido trasladado a New York por la expansión del bufete dejándome a cargo de estos tipos de casos ya que estaba altamente calificada para poder hacerlo.

Y aquí me encontraba sin poder negarme y realmente feliz con esta oportunidad.

Al detenerme en un semáforo que dio luz roja, llevé mi mano a donde sabía que estaba mi dije donde tenía las fotos de mis padres, sintiéndolos cerca de mí.

–Por favor ayúdenme, este caso es importante, no me dejen sola – susurré.

Al dar nuevamente verde volvía a poner en marcha el auto.

Después de unos minutos logré llegar al hotel, era realmente impresionante y precioso, todo un lujo frente a su competencia. Al bajar dejé mis llaves al valet para que pudiera estacionar mi hermoso Audi TT Rs Coupé. Era mi joya más preciada.

Di mi invitación al anfitrión de la fiesta que llamó a un acompañante para dirigirme al salón principal.

Cuando ingresé en lugar quedé impactada por lo hermoso que estaba todo decorado en azul y dorado, era un salón enorme con un bar al costado y una pista de baile donde se entregarían los reconocimientos para los nuevos fiscales, ese era el propósito principal de la fiesta y por lo cual estarían presentes las más altas autoridades del ministerio público, pero sin duda terminaría convirtiéndose en una sala de baile al final de la noche.

Esperaba que no fuera muy aburrida toda la barbotea de palabras que saldrían de todas estas personas y que cada discurso sea corto y preciso. Para que todo fuera rápido y poder irme a descansar o encontrar un poco de diversión en algún otro lado.

Le agradecí a mi acompañante el cual me indicó la mesa donde estaba mi lugar. Y recorrí la mesa con la vista viendo a los otros abogados que estarían conmigo. Sonríe al darme cuenta de que Jane era una de esos abogados.

-Hola Bella, ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó Jane quien era abogada de otro bufete y que muchas veces coincidíamos en los tribunales. Y excompañera de donde trabajaba.

-Bien Jane ¿Y tú cómo andas? ¿Cómo va tu embarazo? – dije al ver ya su avanzado embarazo que si no me equivocaba tendría uno siete meses y le quedaba unas semanas para poder tomarse su prenatal.

-Bien, mi príncipe se ha portado bien, está con el peso y talla adecuada para los meses que tiene, ya lo único que quiero es que llegue pronto ya lo quiero conocer –habló Jane con son sus ojos iluminados de felicidad.

-Me alegro. ¿Cómo es que te hicieron venir a esta cena? –cuestioné.

Jane hizo una mueca entre sonrisa y fastidio.

–Aro quería que estuviera aquí porque tenía que presentar al abogado que quedará en mi lugar por estos meses y además tenía que acompañar a Félix que también debía asistir ya que es uno de los nuevos fiscales que han nombrado.

-Sí, me enteré de que era uno de los nuevos fiscales y quiero verlo para saludarlo –sonreí cuando lo divisé un par de mesas de donde nos encontrábamos –. Lo malo que ahora estará demasiado ocupado. ¿Han hablado de que harán cuando nazca el bebé?

- Lo hemos hablado y lo tenemos claro, él sabe perfectamente que su familia es prioridad y le darán los cinco días legales cuando nazca nuestro hijo, y tendré que hacerme a la idea que lo veré menos – suspiró –. Pero Félix es demasiado organizado para todo, así que estaremos bien. ¿Y tú qué cuentas? ¿Todavía no ha llegado el hombre que rompa el corazón de hielo que tienes? –preguntó riendo.

Sonreí al escuchar cómo se refería a mí.

–En realidad no ha llegado nadie y tampoco quiero que llegue, estoy concentrada en mi carrera y no quiero que nada la entorpezca –dije – pero eso no quita que me entretenga con ellos de vez en cuando, es más esta noche tengo algunas ganas de llevarme a uno a la cama para que me ayude a quitarme el estrés antes de que comience el gran juicio.

Jane soltó una fuerte carcajada para después cubrirse la boca con la mano ya que varias personas la quedaron mirando. Suspiró y volvió a hablar.

-Esa era una de las cosas que quería preguntarte. ¿Cómo estás para ello? –cuestionó.

-Bien, estoy preparada para todo lo que haya de venir en este juicio, tenemos todo lo necesario para poder defenderlo. Además James me enseñó todas las mañas que debería tener un excelente abogado para estos casos.

-No me menciones a ese desgraciado –gruñó mi acompañante-. Mira que de solo escuchar su nombre se me descompone el estómago.

-¡Lo siento! – Exclamé – Sabes que trabajaba con él, y en verdad es muy buen abogado Jane no le puedo quitar ningún crédito que se ha ganado porque lo ha hecho a pulso. Y maldición yo no tengo la culpa de que él te haya engañado en tus narices.

Jane y James tenían una relación cuando me licencié de abogada y comencé a trabajar, designándome inmediatamente al área de homicidios, James era el abogado encargado de esta área y Jane estaba a cargo del área familiar, divorcios, tuición, pensión alimenticia, entre otros. Llevaban dos años exactamente cuando todo se vino abajo logrando que Jane se fuera a otro bufete ya que James se enredaba con todo lo que tuviera faldas. Un día Jane llegó con su dimisión y nadie la logró hacer cambiar de opinión.

La razón de esta renuncia indeclinable fue que James la había engañado con su prima, y los había descubierto follando en la cama que compartían un día que se había retirado temprano ya que se encontraba enferma. No hubo nadie que la hiciera cambiar de opinión, se encontraba demasiado enamorada y no soportaba verlo sin recordar la imagen que vio en el departamento.

-Sé que nadie tiene la culpa –reclamó Jane –, pero no me gusta hablar de él, no me hagas sentir incómoda por favor.

-Perdóname, no fue mi intención tocar el tema – dije dándole la razón.

Seguimos conversando de un sinfín de trivialidades y temas importantes de nuestro ambiente.

Al rato apareció Félix donde le pude dar mis felicitaciones por su nuevo nombramiento, y él felicitándome por el caso que tendría que defender.

También había podido saludar a mi jefe Riley Biers que estaba sentado cinco mesas de donde me encontraba, además de otros abogados que trabajaban conmigo en el bufete.

Ya cuando estaba prácticamente lleno el salón y con la hora pactada, comenzó finalmente la celebración de los nuevos fiscales y también la cena.

El presidente de la Asociación dio la bienvenida a todos los asistentes, dio una pequeña reseña histórica de cómo se había fundado esta asociación, los comienzos de esta carrera y cómo fue la vida del primer abogado en la historia.

Para ser más específica, todo lo que dijo fue absolutamente aburrido, todo lo que había dicho me lo sabía desde que estaba en la universidad. Traté de no escuchar mucho o si no terminaría aburriéndome absolutamente.

Cuando presentaron al Fiscal Nacional tuvimos que ponernos de pie para poder aplaudir.

_Que desagradable estarle levantando los humos a alguien que no se lo merece._

_¡Maldición!_

_No quiero ser una lame culos._

_Me odio por estar aquí._

Ya cuando todos terminamos de aplaudir se le concedió una oportunidad para poder dirigir unas palabras y presentar a los nuevos fiscales.

-Muchas gracias –exclamó el fiscal –. Me alegro de poder encontrarme junto a ustedes en esta ocasión, es muy agradable estar con tantos amigos hechos a través de los años…

_Bla, bla, bla…_

_Pura basura._

_¿Luci por qué me amas tanto?, ¿¡eh?_

Volví a poner atención cuando iban a comenzar a nombrar los nuevos fiscales.

-Bueno haremos las presentaciones de los nuevos fiscales – anunció- . En primer lugar demos un fuerte aplauso al licenciado Félix Smith.

Félix se puso de pie y le dio un beso en los labios a Jane, cuando pasó por mi lado me guiñó un ojo y se dirigió al pódium para poder recibir un galvano de parte de la Asociación.

Así continuaron siendo nombrados todos los fiscales, ya habían pasado nueve solo faltaba alguien que no quería volver a ver en mi vida, pensaba que no había venido ya que no lo había visto por ninguna parte.

-Nuestro último fiscal, quien en unos días se enfrentará a nuestra querida Isabella en el caso más mediático en este último año, el señor Edward Cullen.

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir cuando el muy hijo de su madre se levantó de su mesa para dirigirse al escenario.

_¡Ese hijo de…! _

_Ese va a ser el maldito fiscal con quien estaré en el juicio._

_Gracias por amarme Lucí._

_Te pasaste esta vez._

Traté de poner mi mejor cara ya que nadie sabía que tenía una historia con ese imbécil cuando más de alguno me miró al escuchar mi nombre.

Cuando todo terminó y comenzó finalmente el baile y la diversión, Jane y Félix se disculparon para poder retirarse ya que Jane tenía que descansar.

La gran mayoría comenzó a dispersarse para poder conversar con quién quisieras.

Me acerqué a conversar unos minutos con Riley algunos detalles del caso que teníamos presente.

-¿Creo que se nos complicará un poco la cosa Bella? –cuestionó.

-No te preocupes estaremos bien, todo saldrá como lo tenías previsto –dije dándole un sorbo a mi Delancey.

-Bella, por lo que sé este tal Edward es muy bueno –continuó –y me temo que nos hará la vida de cuadritos.

-¿Estás dudando de mi habilidad como abogada? –pregunté levantando una de mis cejas.

-Sabes que no dudo de ti –habló este –solo estoy un poco preocupado.

-No te preocupes. Todo saldrá excelente –finalicé para darme media vuelta y dirigirme al bar sin antes saludar a una par de personas que me saludaban y me daban las mejores de las suertes en el juicio.

Pedí un Daiquirí cuando llegué al bar. El barman no se demoró nada en prepáramelo.

Justo cuando iba a tomar el primer trago se sentó alguien a mi lado, me tensé pensando que podría ser Edward.

-Hola Isabella –saludó Steve Harris. Un hermoso abogado especializado en el área de las drogas y estupefacientes de cualquier tipo. Era alto más o menos 1.90, ojos negros que te erizaban la piel cuando los veías más de un minuto, cabello negro y la piel más blanca que había visto en mi vida. Simplemente hermoso.

Miré su mano izquierda para asegurarme de que mi información no estuviera errónea y estar segura que estaba soltero ante la ley.

-Hola, Steve, ¿cómo estás? –dije.

-En este momento me encuentro genial, al tener al frente a unas de las más codiciadas abogadas en todo Chicago. Y la más hermosa por supuesto.

-Muchas gracias, -sonreí – veo que no has cambiado nada, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que nos vimos? ¿Unos dos años?

-En realidad –dudó – fueron dos años y seis meses, pero eso ahora no importa, ¿verdad?

-No.

Seguimos conversando acabando nuestros tragos para pedir otra ronda más.

Ya después de dos tragos más y una agradable conversación, me disculpé con Steve para poder ir al baño.

Si todo salía como estaba planeando tendría una espectacular noche para sacarme el estrés.

Con mi vejiga ya vacía me miré en el espejo del baño para retocarme el maquillaje y mojarme un poco el cuello por el calor que sentía. Cuando sentí que alguien entraba en el baño pero no veía quien era ya que la puerta estaba tapada por un cubículo.

Me agaché para tomar un poco de agua cuando sentí que alguien se paraba detrás de mí, al levantar mi mirada me encontré con unos ojos verdes en los que muchas veces me había perdido en ellos.

-Hola, Bella –saludó el muy desgraciado.

-Cullen. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Si vienes buscando a tu putita de turno creo que te equivocaste?

-Te vi muy entusiasmada con el tal Steve –dijo esquivando mi pregunta.

-Ese no es tema que te concierna– hablé mirando a el espejo ya que este estaba detrás de mí y se acercaba cada vez más –. Aléjate, no te atrevas a tocarme-le advertí.

-¿Por qué no quieres que te toque? ¿No te acuerdas que cuando te tocaba, siempre pedías más? –dijo tocando mis brazos para dejar sus manos encima de las mías.

-Te dije que no me tocaras –gruñí tratando de zafarme de su agarre.

-Tienes prisa de cogerte al abogadito que te está esperando - susurró cerca de mi oído.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tienes envidia? –cuestioné.

-No –dijo tomando el lóbulo de mi oreja con sus dientes –pero me gustaría recordar viejos tiempos antes de que te vayas.

-Ni por todo el oro del mundo, Cullen.

-¿Segura Bella? –preguntó besando mi cuello.

-Suéltame Cullen, te lo advierto –amenacé.- No soy la misma estúpida de antes.

-Demuéstramelo –me desafió dándole vuelta y besándome, metiendo su lengua sin ningún preámbulo.

Grité por la intromisión y comencé a golpearlo para poder soltarme, pero su agarre cada vez era más fuerte.

Me tomó de la nuca ya que comencé a tirarme cada vez más para que me dejara de besar. Me acercó más hacia él y me mordió los labios para castigarme de haberme alejado un poco.

_Maldición_

_¿Cómo hago para que me suelte?_

Como si supiera lo que estaba pensando me apretó más al lavamanos con su cuerpo dejándome bien en claro que no me dejaría ir tan fácilmente. Evitando que le golpeara donde tenía pensado hacerlo.

Grité más fuerte al sentirlo de esa forma.

Me agarré de sus hombros para poder sostenerme de alguna forma, los apreté para poder decirle de alguna forma que necesitaba respirar.

Cuando me entendió dejó mis labios para dirigirse a mi cuello besándolo y mordiéndolo haciendo que gritara por ello.

- Han pasado los años Bella, pero que te quede claro que eres mía de nadie más – dijo en mi oído.

-Suéltame, maldito –dije.

-Ni en tus sueños –habló –No dejaré que esa niñita te folle.

-¿Celoso? Porque si es así no te queda

-Celoso, -dudó- nunca, solo quiero que recuerdes quien es el único que puede satisfacerte.

-Déjame Edward, no hagas esto –dije gimiendo al sentir como una de sus manos subían por mis piernas, mientras que la otra desabrochaba el broche de mi vestido y como su boca seguía en mi cuello.

-Me encanta cuando gimes por lo que te hago –gruñó tomándome para dejarme sentaba en el lavamanos –pero me excita más cuando gritas mi nombre cuando estoy dentro de ti.

Gemí más fuerte al sentir mis pechos al aire y a él tomando uno de ellos en su boca.

–Te odio –maldecí – y con esto te odiaré más. –dije tomando su cabello para acercarlo más a mí.

-Sigues igual de exquisita –murmuró cuando dejó uno de mis senos libre para dirigirse al otro –. Veamos y si estás húmeda-dijo metiendo una mano debajo de mi braga, haciéndome gritar por sentirlo en mis pliegues. –Siempre preparada para mí. Me vuelves loco –habló metiendo dos dedos en mí –. Todavía recuerdo lo que se siente estar dentro de ti. ¿Lo recuerdas Bella? ¿Recuerdas cómo te encantaba que me corriera en ti? – habló mirándome directo a los ojos.

Grité cuando lo sentí mover en círculos sus dedos y como uno de ellos tocaba mi clítoris. Lo agarré de su cabello y lo atraje para poder besarlo.

No debería dejarle hacerme esto, pero era cierto que cada vez que me tocaba me volvía loca y no me podía negar.

_Maldición Luci _

_¿Por qué me hiciste tan débil para algunas cosas? ¿Y tan fuerte para otras?_

_¿De verdad que tú me quieres?_

-Deja de pensar cuando estás conmigo –amenazó –sabes que lo desteto –Dijo cuando había soltado mis labios –. Mejor grita – dijo cuando entró de una solo embestida en mí.

Grité agarrándome de sus brazos para poder afirmarme estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta que había arrancado mis bragas y las tenía en su mano.

No me acordaba de lo grande que era y lo que me costaba acostumbrarme a él.

Mi cuerpo se encendió en llamas al sentirlo moverse dentro de mí, hacía dentro y hacía fuera, con ritmo implacable. Sus manos se fueron a mis nalgas para acercarme a él y yo clave mis talones en las suyas necesitando sentirlo más dentro de mí.

-Me encanta sentirte tan caliente –bramó –y tus tacos en mi culo me hace ponerme más caliente –exclamó saliendo de mí para entrar de nuevo y con fuerza y más profundo haciendo que ambos gritáramos más fuerte.

-Dios –grité – estoy por correrme Edward -sentía mi cuerpo caliente por todas partes sobre todo en mi vientre, sentía que me pulverizaría por la fuerza en que me iba a correr.

-Córrete, preciosa –gruñó sin más que decir, amaba como gruñía cuando teníamos sexo –. Quiero sentir como tu coño se aprieta alrededor de mi polla. Córrete. Bella. Córrete. Ahora –habló marcando cada palabra haciendo que me corriera y besándome para callar mis gritos.

Sentí que mi cuerpo explotó en cien mil pedazos y enterré mis tacos tan fuertes que Edward embistió una vez más y se corrió en mí.

Sentir como me llenaba era lo mejor de todo, me hacía sentir llena de él como si se fusionara conmigo.

Me besó tan despacio que lo único quería que esto terminara ya que me hacía recordar cómo nos habíamos amado. Mis ojos picaban por las lágrimas que se anidaron en ellos, por los recuerdos que habían venido a mi mente.

Sentí como terminaba el beso para poder mirarme a los ojos con una mirada tan transparente haciéndome maldecir por lo estúpida que había sido.

Lo empujé para que pudiera salir de mí y poder alejarme de él lo que más pudiera.

Ninguno de los dos habló mientras nos arreglábamos la ropa. Cuando me fijé que no encontraba mis bragas hablé.

-¿Dónde dejaste mis bragas estúpido?

-¿Las que rompí? –preguntó con su estúpida sonrisa ladeada en la cara -. Esa me las dejo yo como trofeo por haberte hecho caer a mis encantos.-continuo hablando.

Juro que tenía demasiadas ganas de matar al muy hijo de puta.

–Además no las necesitas. Te conozco tan bien que sé que te irás derechito para tu casa a llorar por lo que acaba de pasar.

-Mira infeliz –dije colocándome frente a él y poniendo un dedo en su pecho–. No quiero que nunca más te me acerques. Si lo haces te juro Edward que no me lo pensaré dos veces y te meto preso, ten cuidado conmigo, mira que no sabes cómo soy ahora.

Sonrió al escuchar mis palabras.

– Ten cuidado tu Bella –habló más cerca –mira que esto puede volver a ocurrir cuando menos te lo esperes – dijo dejando un beso en mis labios dirigiéndose a la puerta –. Isabella no te quiero con ese imbécil ni ningún otro alrededor tuyo.

-Te odio –hablé entrecerrando mis ojos –y me puedo ir con cualquiera que yo quiera. Él me miró amenazadoramente.

–Te lo advierto y sabes que yo no juego – Sonrió relajando su mirada-. Yo también te odio. Nos vemos en el juicio y fue un placer volver a verte – dijo saliendo del baño dejándome con toda la ira que tenía dentro.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado...

Esta idea loca apareció un día y tuve que escribirla.

Quiero agradecerles a mis **betas AlePattz **y **MeliPattz** muchas gracias a las dos me han ayudado demasiado.

Sí les gusto o no dejen reviews.

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo...

Bye.

XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me entretengo con ellos y la historia me pertenece.

Espero les guste!

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

_Mierda._

-¿Cuándo llegó esto Alice? – grité de rabia.

- Hace una hora Bella, y la trajo el detective a cargo del caso – contestó lo más tranquila posible.

- ¿Y por qué no me la entregaste inmediatamente? –volví a preguntar.

-No te la entregué porque tú expresamente me dijiste que no entregara nada mientras estuvieras en esa reunión con Riley.

Me levanté de mi silla para dirigirme al ventanal que daba al Lago Michigan, era tan impresionante su tamaño que siempre me perdía cuando me dedicaba a observarlo, me ayudaba a poder relajarme y aislarme de los problemas. Me encantaba ver los veleros que en él había y el parque que se encontraba en uno de sus extremos, siempre que tenía tiempo me dedicaba a pasear admirando cada espacio verde y me encantaba ver el contraste de ello con la inmensa cuidad.

Siempre me ha gustado vivir entre edificios, el ruido de los autos yendo de un lado a otro y el bullicio de la ciudad, me recordaba porque había salido de Forks y me hacía luchar cada día más por mi sueño.

Ya más tranquila me volví a mirar a Alice, que todavía estaba sentada frente a mi escritorio esperando nuevas indicaciones para proseguir.

-Está bien Alice – suspiré y me volví a sentar – y perdona por mi momento de histeria.

-No te preocupes Bella y discúlpame a mí por no haberte avisado nada. –respondió.

-Déjame sola, por favor mira que tengo que revisar más detalladamente todo esto para poder dirigirme a la prisión a ver a John.

-¿Estarás disponible durante el tiempo que estés aquí o no? – consultó.

-No, no me pases llamadas, y no existo –dije mirando mi reloj- durante las próximas dos horas.

-De acuerdo – habló Alice levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta. –Otra cosa Bella, tu tía ha tratado de comunicarse contigo desde esta mañana.

-¿Mi tía? ¿Y sabes lo que quiere? – pregunté.

-Me dijo que era relacionado con Seth y que era importante.

-Cuando vuelva a llamar dile que estoy demasiado ocupada para hablar con ella hoy, que apenas esté desocupada o tenga tiempo la llamaré.

-Está bien-dijo haciendo una mueca y saliendo por fin del despacho.

Las siguientes horas me dediqué a estudiar con detenimiento la nueva prueba que habían encontrado. Sabía de antemano que en el arma que había disparado contra cuerpo de Samantha no habían encontrado las huellas de John y eso era un apoyo importante, pero estás fotografías que había de John acompañado por personas que harían dudar de su inocencia no ayudaría al caso.

Los peor de todo es que John nunca me habló de esos encuentros que tenía, de verdad quería colgarlo de ciertas partes nobles de su cuerpo.

_Malditos hijos de…_

_Tenían que ser los hijos de Samantha._

_Justo ahora Luci_

_Como me gustaría que le hicieras una visita._

Dejé de pensar en la sarta de improperios que me encantaría decirles en su cara y que por mucho que quisiera no podría decirles, sabía de antemano que nunca quisieron a John en lo más mínimo y nunca lo aceptaron.

Mientras analizaba exhaustivamente las fotografías y anotaba todo para poder salir de dudas, salí del despacho dándole algunas indicaciones a Alice y me dirigí a la prisión.

.

.

.

.

.

En la sala de visitas me hicieron esperar algunos minutos antes de ver a John, en cierta forma me daba pena verlo en prisión y más todavía al ver que había bajado un par de kilos desde que entró aquí. Pero a la vez quería matarlo por haberme escondido información importante que debía haberme dicho.

-Hola Bella –saludó.

-Hola –asentí – ¿Cómo estás?

- Feliz –dijo sarcásticamente –este lugar es una preciosura, nada más verlo te das cuenta, ¿no crees?

-Mira –apreté los puños y respiré profundamente antes de saltarle directo a la yugular – conmigo no te viene ser sarcástico, y además, soy yo la que debería matarte por unas cosas que acaban de aparecer –dije mientras sacaba las fotografías que traía conmigo.

La expresión de su rostro me dejó ver que la aparición de esas fotos no era nada bueno. Sus ojos pasaban de las fotos hacia mí con clara aprensión por lo que estaba viendo.

-Mejor dime, ¿de que va esto? Y quiero la verdad – sentencié.

-Ellos son unos amigos que tengo desde la infancia Bella- contestó.

-¿Qué más?

-Nada más- dijo muy serio sin dar indicios que hablaría más.

Coloqué ambos brazos en la mesa que había adelante donde estaban las fotografías, entrelacé mis dedos y jugué con mis pulgares.

-Mira John, yo sé que tú no mataste a Samantha –dije mirándole a los ojos – pero si tú no me ayudas entregándome más información de la que tú crees pertinente no podré ayudarte, te pudrirás en la cárcel y no podré hacer nada por ti – suspiré –soy demasiado buena en lo que hago y lo digo porque sé que lo soy, pero también perdería fácilmente y no tendrías ninguna salida si no confías en mí y me hablas con sinceridad –terminé dejando claro mis puntos de vista.

-Lo sé, sé que eres la única que me puede ayudar a salir de esta mierda Bella necesito que sigas en este caso, necesito que sigas defendiéndome. Este es Aro –dijo señalando al más alto y de cabello negro recogido en una cola –y este otro es Cayo su hermano –indicando a otro que era un poco más bajo que el anterior y de cabello rubio corto – ellos son hermanos y fueron mis vecinos durante mi infancia.

-¿A qué se dedican?—pregunté. — Porque por sus fachas no hacen nada bueno.

-No ellos no hacen nada bueno… ellos además de traficar droga han trabajado como sicarios – contestó.

-¿Por qué te estabas viendo con ellos?

-Ese día si no mal recuerdo nos encontramos por casualidad, ellos venían de hacer unas transacciones y yo me iba a mi casa después de haberme tomado un café.

-¿Qué más? –inquirí.

-Bella solo fue un encuentro yo no ando metido en los negocios de ellos – espetó – y lo sabes, sabes que sería incapaz de hacer algo turbio.

-Yo te puedo creer y lo hago, pero tengo que defenderte frente a personas que creen que cometiste el delito, gente que no va a mirar por ti ni por tus sentimientos y que será feliz de verte entre estas rejas –dije enfatizando mis palabras con gestos -¿Qué hablaste con ellos?

-No me acuerdo bien, eso fue hace más o menos un mes. Ellos me contaron lo que habían hecho, que habían ganado cerca de un millón de dólares con la venta de droga y que tenían un trabajo grande que hacer esa semana –dijo dubitativo.

-¿Qué trabajo?

-No te lo puedo decir.

-¡¿Qué trabajo mierda?! –grité golpeando la mesa y mirándolo con ganas de matarlo.

John me miró con rabia e impotencia, apretó los puños dejándome ver que lo estaba también sacando de sus casillas, respiró entrecortadamente por un buen rato. Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que él empezara a respirar normal, se relajara y comenzara a hablar.

-Primero tienes que prometerme que no los involucraras en este juicio, sean como sean son mis amigos y no quiero que les pase nada.

-No estás en condiciones de pedirme nada, además –hablé mientras pasaba mi mano por la coleta que me había hecho esta mañana –puede que yo no haga nada en contra de ellos pero el fiscal podría matar dos pájaros de un tiro. No está en mis manos lo siento.

-Esa semana ellos tenían que matar a una persona.

Esta era mi mejor suerte, mi defendido tenía amigos de lo peor y por si fuera poco tenía que tratar de que esto no saliera a la luz pública.

_Te pasaste esta vez Luci._

_Me estás ayudando demasiado esta vez._

_Sabes que podría salir de esto._

_Pero tú te empeñas en jugar conmigo._

Me froté la cara con ambas manos en señal de exasperación, estaba empezando a sentir migraña con todo esto.

-¿Hay algo más que deba saber de ellos?

-No –murmuró –lo siento Bella.

-No te preocupes, no es tu culpa.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – hice una señal para que prosiguiera -¿Quién mandó estás fotos?

-Tus hermosos hijastros.

Una expresión de dolor cruzó por su rostro, algo que nunca pensé que pasaría ya que él no se llevaba muy bien con ellos, bajó el rostro y una lágrima salió de uno de sus ojos.

-Lo siento –dije sinceramente –veré que puedo hacer para evitar que te perjudiques más y que ellos tampoco salgan perdiendo en esto.

-Gracias.

-Necesito que me des la dirección de ellos o la forma en que me puedo contactar, para ver que puedo hacer-dije.

-Dame donde escribir –pidió, le di algo en que pudiera hacerlo para que me diera lo que había solicitado.

Cuando me pasó el papel con la dirección y los datos de los lindos personajes de las fotos, me despedí de él dándole ánimos y diciéndole que estuviera tranquilo que haría lo que estuviera en mis manos para sacarlo de allí. Salí de aquel lugar para dirigirme al despacho nuevamente y seguir en todo lo que había por delante.

.

.

.

.

.

El sonido de la alarma sonaba insistentemente y yo sin ganas siquiera de estirar mi brazo para apagarlo, estos días después de la visita a John habían sido agotadores ya que apenas había salido del despacho, trabajando y revisando todo para que nada se me escapara.

Hoy era el primer día del juicio, me sentía nerviosa, frente a los demás siempre me mostraba dura e implacable y debía serlo pero en la intimidad de mi casa era otra persona, me encantaba poder estar sola y disfrutar de las simplicidades de la vida, compartir con mi nana que tenía de casi toda la vida, era genial ya que ella me mimaba como si fuera su hija, siempre me dejaba galletas de naranja que me fascinaban, me preparaba lo que yo quisiera sin objetar nada, cuando me encontraba enferma ella se venía a quedar conmigo para poder ver a su hija como ella siempre me decía. Ella venia solo unos días a la semana ya que además de tener familia, vivía muy lejos de mi casa.

Otras de las cosas que me encantaba era poder andar con pijama y en pantuflas. Sacarme los tacones era un privilegio que tenía solo en casa, apenas ponía un pie dentro volaban por los aires cayendo en diferentes direcciones. Aquí realmente podía ser yo misma sin máscaras ni mentiras totalmente auténtica.

Me enderecé para estirarme como Dios manda, lo que provocó un sonido algo perturbador. Me levanté de un salto dirigiéndome a la ducha para despertar del todo, el agua caliente era una delicia me hacía renacer cuando tocaba mi cuerpo.

Traté de no demorarme demasiado ya que el juicio era a las nueve de la mañana, y debía dirigirme directo al centro de justicia porque anoche después de revisar todo con Riley habíamos quedado satisfechos de como sería presentado todo.

Ya seca y con crema en todo mi cuerpo me dispuse a elegir el traje que usaría, tenía demasiados pero opté por un traje negro con una blusa color marengo, la falda era de tubo que me quedaba ajustada a mi cuerpo y la chaqueta también era entallada, dejé sin abrochar los dos primeros botones de la blusa. Las medias eran de un color parecido a mi piel y los tacones eran de unos diez centímetros en punta y tenía una correa que quedaba casi debajo de mi tobillo.

Mi cabello lo dejé suelto pero liso ya que me encantaba arreglármelo de esta manera, el maquillaje era muy natural pero sofisticado.

Salí de la casa pero no sin antes dejar una nota a mi nana para que me dejara una rica lasaña para esta noche. Tomé mi auto y me dirigí rápidamente a los tribunales, sabía que hoy comenzaba una de las temporadas más estresantes que tendría en este último tiempo, pero todo valía la pena.

Cuando llegué ya se encontraban los periodistas en las afueras del tribunal para poder tomar mis impresiones, las del fiscal y todo aquel que de alguna forma pudiera estar involucrado en esto. Al bajar del coche fui recibida con una lluvia de preguntas que pude esquivar hábilmente.

Al entrar me dirigí al piso número cuatro para poder encontrar la sala, Riley ya se encontraba allí esperándome con otros abogados en práctica para que vieran y aprendieran.

-Hola Bella- saludó dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Riley, hola chicos- saludé.

-¿Cómo estamos para hoy?- preguntó.

-Tranquila pero ansiosa por empezar – dije sonriendo –tú sabes lo que me gusta todo el estrés que conlleva un juicio y lo emocionante que es.

-Lo sé-dijo sonriendo –vamos a ver como van las cosas.

Seguimos parados allí por un rato antes de que llamaran para poder entrar. Al cabo de unos minutos divisé a Edward que lucía relajado, con su cabello desordenado, un traje gris con una camisa blanca, una corbata negra y zapatos del mismo tono. Se veía hermoso, su caminar me recordaba al Sr. Darcy cuando iba a ver a Elizabeth la mañana siguiente a la visita de Lady Catherine, cuando Elizabeth corresponde el amor de Darcy.

Estaba mirándolo cuando levanté la vista y la fijé en sus ojos que me demostraban que se había dado cuenta de que lo había observado más de lo normal. Cuando pasó por nuestro lado nos saludó cortésmente, saludo que fue respondido por nosotros.

Después de eso comenzó a sonar mi celular el cual contesté inmediatamente sin fijarme quien era.

-¿Aló? –pregunté.

-Te ves hermosa en ese traje- habló la persona que hace poco había saludado.

-¿Cómo conseguiste mi número? – cuestioné.

-Yo tengo mis métodos, pero esos no son de tu incumbencia- respondió.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Por ahora nada –dudó –pero puedo pensar en algunas cosas para más tarde.

-Muy gracioso, deja de fastidiarme que no quiero saber nada de ti.

-¿Estás segura?

-Demasiado, adiós.

-Espera- habló – me he acordado mucho de ti estos días.

-Me alegro, hasta luego –dije sin cortar.

-Te vuelvo a repetir Bella, te ves perfecta en ese traje pero más me gustaría verte sin algunas partes de él, la falda la sacaría, las medias te las rompería fácilmente –mientras hablaba estaba subiendo la temperatura de mi cuerpo – te dejaría abierta la chaqueta y la blusa la rompería para darle más emoción a nuestro juego y me encantaría tomarte en la hermosa sala donde tendremos el juicio, específicamente donde el juez debe estar sentado.

-Deja de hablar estupideces por favor –pedí casi en un susurro.

-Hasta aquí puedo oler tu excitación Bella, y es un olor que lo tengo pegado a mi nariz –dijo en voz baja mientras me daba la vuelta y lo miraba directamente a sus ojos.

-En tus sueños Edward.

-Y en la realidad también –prosiguió- te dejo preciosa, prepara tu coño para poder disfrutarlo después.

Tuve que tomar una profunda respiración por lo que acaba de escuchar y mirarlo con una mirada que podía matarlo.

-Eso, más enojada hará todo más excitante. Adiós- dijo y cortó la comunicación.

Todavía estaba asimilando las palabras que aquel infeliz me había dicho y que me estremecieron hasta la médula, cuando llamaron para que pudiéramos ingresar.

_¿Cómo mierda me concentraba ahora?_

* * *

Espero les haya gustado...

Perdón por la demora.

Quiero agradecerles a mis **betas AlePattz **y **MeliPattz** muchas gracias a las dos me han ayudado demasiado.

Sí les gusto o no dejen reviews.

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo...

Bye.

XD


End file.
